


Birthday Gift

by KwonGeeYong (Kimya)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If You Squint - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Threesome, birhtday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/KwonGeeYong
Summary: Seunghyun and Youngbae decide Jiyong needs to do some relaxing on his birthday and they are more than happy to make it happen.





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first time writing Big Bang, I never thought I'd write fic based off actual people but here I am. Most of this fic was written as texts to my friend on GD's birthday months ago. I just wanted to see someone take care of him and be sweet to him. Hope you enjoy :)

It’s his birthday, but Jiyong isn’t feeling very festive. The tour was going well for the most part, but he’d forgotten how exhausting it was to tour alone. Not to mention this tour was different, this tour was about showing the world his true self, about revealing himself as Kwon Jiyong and not projecting G-Dragon. He felt emotionally drained and physically weak and no amount of working out seems to help him gain back the weight stress had made him lose months earlier. 

So, yeah, it was his birthday, but all he really wanted to do was curl up in his own bed and cuddle with his cat. But, even on his birthday he had people he needed to look out for. Youngbae was stressed about his own solo album and upcoming tour so, Jiyong made a point to go support him. Having other members around always grounded Jiyong and he knew it was the same for Youngbae. Surprising Youngbae by showing up to his rehearsal was one of the best gifts Jiyong got himself on his birthday. 

Of course, Youngbae then scared the shit out of him with a cake, but it was the kind of thoughtful surprise that Jiyong loved. After the set up and rehearsal for Youngbae’s show was finished, Jiyong let himself be talked into having dinner with his best friend. Luckily, they just went to Youngbae’s house which was such a place of comfort it was almost like his own home. 

Both Daesung and Seungri were busy so it wasn’t a surprise they weren’t there, but Seunghyung sitting on the couch when they walked in was like an emotional punch in the chest. They’d all been talking and encouraging him over the last few months. Jiyong’s anger and betrayal at the scandal was completely blown away by Seunghyun taking too much medication and subsequently risking his life. Out of the five of them Seunghyun had always been the most sensitive and the most innocent. How a man with that kind of face could be innocent was one of the great mysteries of Seunghyun. After he’d been released from the hospital, they’d all been sure to encourage him. Jiyong knew he could be harsh and while he wasn’t as angry he was still sorely disappointed in Seunghyun’s actions. Jiyong knew well that scandals hurt the whole group not just the person involved and he was frustrated that Seunghyun’s mistake interfered with his own album release and plans. 

Still, he loved Seunghyun and seeing him in person instead of through a screen sent a chill of relief through him. He hadn’t realized how much he’d still held onto the fear that he was going to lose one of his oldest friends. 

The smile Seunghyun gave him was tentative, like he was afraid Jiyong wouldn’t be happy to see him and that made Jiyong’s chest hurt. 

“Hey,” Jiyong says softly and he can’t help the smile that stretches his mouth wide and he can’t stop his body from rushing forward to collapse on top of Seunghyun before he can stand from the couch. 

“Ow,” Seunghyun complains. “You’re too sharp to fall on people now, you don’t have enough padding.” But he wraps his arms around Jiyong and holds him tight. “Happy Birthday, Bro.” 

Jiyong laughs and feels something in his chest unclench. “You’re an asshole.”

“You love me.”

“I do love you.” Jiyong says and his eyes burn for a minute. He’s noticed his emotions are constantly close to the surface now. 

Years ago, to become “G-Dragon” he’d learned to portion himself off. He’d learned how to shut down his feelings, his tiredness, he’d learned to shut it all down and bottle it up to get things done, to keep moving forward. But he’d forgotten how exhausting it was to just let himself feel. It’s made him raw, like someone stripped all his skin off and every touch hurts. 

The sound of Youngbae clanging around in the kitchen draws him out of his thoughts and he realizes he’s still laying on top of Seunghyun, who is stroking his back lightly with his fingertips.  
“Did you fall asleep?” He asks and Jiyong shifts a little to make himself more comfortable. “You must be jetlagged.”

“I am beyond jetlag.” Jiyong says. “My body has no clue what time it is, it kind of assumes if I’m not on stage it must be time to sleep.”

As if to prove his point Jiyong starts to doze off. He’s so tired and it’s been a long time since someone held him. The smell of food wakes him up and his stomach growls. When he shifts Seunghyun jerks under him, he must have fallen asleep too. 

After they untangle themselves the three members settle around the low table in Youngbae’s living room. Of course, Seunghyun brought wine and the time spent with some of his oldest friends was like a balm on Jiyong’s raw nerves. By the time they were all lounging around on the couch, stomachs full and bodies warm from wine Jiyong felt better than he had in weeks. 

Youngbae put on some slow music when they started dinner and Jiyong almost wishes he could go to sleep like he did earlier. But even though he’s relaxed he feels a little like ants are crawling under his skin. It’s not an unfamiliar sensation. It happens sometimes when he has a day or two off. He’s not used to not being busy and the lack of schedule makes him anxious. 

Without a second thought he moves closer to where Youngbae is lounging against the arm of the couch, one leg folded on the couch and the other hanging off the edge. It looks like an invitation and Jiyong was never shy about taking what he wanted from Youngbae. He crawls between Youngbae’s spread legs and curls up against him on his side, his head pillowed on Youngbae’s chest. Youngbae’s arms go around him holding him just tight enough that he feels secure, like Jiyong always liked and Jiyong let himself relax a little more. 

Youngbae starts sliding his hands through Jiyong’s hair and like that’s some kind of signal, Seunghyun begins telling a long, in depth story about something that happened to him during filming at some point in the past. The story is overly complicated with lots of details, but Seunghyun’s voice is deep and soothing which seems to be the main point. One of Seunghyun’s hands settles on his thigh, squeezing and rubbing the muscle there and Jiyong realizes abruptly that he’s being handled. 

Before he has a chance to decide if he wants to be offended, Seunghyun digs his nails into the skin of Jiyong’s thigh, and through his thin pants. The pain is sharp, sweet and immediately makes his pulse pick up. His body goes tense and his breath comes out in a rush. Seunghyun doesn’t stop his story, just continues to rub Jiyong’s leg but now each time his hands rubs over the sore spot in Jiyong’s leg he has to fight a shiver. 

Yes, he’s definitely being handled, but when Seunghyun’s nails dig into his skin again and Jiyong shifts, Youngbae’s arms tighten around him and Jiyong knows he’s about to be handle in the best way possible.  
Seunghyun digs his nails into the meat of Jiyong’s thigh one more time before Youngbae moves, tugging Jiyong so he’s laying with his back pressed against Youngbae’s front. They’ve barely settled before Seunghyun moves closer, he shifts onto his knees and pushes Jiyong’s thighs apart so his legs are splayed, leaving him feeling vulnerable and open in all the best ways. His heart rate is up but not pounding and his skin feels hot and tight with anticipation.

Abruptly, Seunghyun’s story ends, no one was even paying attention anymore anyway. Seunghyun puts one hand against the back of the couch so he’s leaning over the two of them, the other sliding nails up the inside of Jiyong’s inner thigh. “You know, it’s your birthday,” he says, voice going suddenly innocent the way it can sometimes. “And Youngbae and I thought it would be nice for you to have an evening to relax.”  
“But you don’t really relax well,” Youngbae says. “So we made a plan but it really depends on you. Will you let us?”

Youngbae doesn’t elaborate, and really, he doesn’t need to. Out of all the people he knows and the members of his group, Youngbae and Seunghyun are two of the few Jiyong feels comfortable letting go with. Sometimes it’s in small ways, giving way to their opinions over his own. Others times, when he really needs it, he gives them complete control. It’s as exhilarating as it is freeing to trust so much. It’s not something that happens often. Apparently, they decided to work together to make tonight one of those nights and if Jiyong is honest with himself, he definitely does need it. 

“Let us have this,” Seunghyun says, his voice loses its innocent lilt just as quickly as it found it, and took on that deep timber that always made Jiyong and the entirety of the human population shiver. 

Jiyong can’t say anything, his throat feels tight and his lungs feel like they’re not pulling in enough air, so he nods and Seunghyun leans closer, his breath fluttering over Jiyong’s cheeks before he presses their lips together. Kissing Seunghyun is always a breathtaking experience, his lips are deceptively soft, and he’s not a fan of using his tongue. He prefers soft kisses with their mouths open just enough to share. Like most things Seunghyun related it manages to be innocent and seductive. 

While Seunghyun is distracting him with sweet kisses, Youngbae’s hands slide under his shirt. His fingers trail over Jiyong’s sensitive sides with the perfect amount of pressure and Jiyong can’t help but sigh into Seunghyun’s mouth. He’s been hard for a while now, but its starts to feel more insistent as two of his oldest friends and lovers work him over together. 

Seunghyun places one final soft kiss against his mouth before he moves down and kisses just under Jiyong’s jaw. Heat races down his spine and Jiyong gasps at the contact. Youngbae’s hands venture upwards, skating up his chest before rubbing lightly over his nipples. It’s all too much and Jiyong moans. As a product of basically never having privacy, Jiyong learned long ago how to breathe through the pleasure so he didn’t make any noise. But he’s years out of practice and he can’t stop the sounds now that they’ve started. 

As if the moan is a signal, Youngbae’s hands start moving with more purpose, his fingers flicking and pinching Jiyong’s nipples, sending tiny shocks of pleasure through his body. Seunghyun, has left a trail of stinging kisses down his throat and then moves down low to run his tongue over the strip of skin above Jiyong’s waistband. 

Without thought, Jiyong’s hips buck up, seeking any kind of attention for his neglected dick. Seunghyun takes mercy on him momentarily and presses his hands against it, giving him something to rub against when he moves his hips again. Then the slight pressure is gone and before Jiyong can look down he feels Seunghyun’s teeth dig into his inner thigh, still sensitive from Seunghyun’s nails. Jiyong grunt’s his hips bucking again. 

The combination of pain flaring form his nipples and his thighs has Jiyong’s mind blanking out and is sending tingles of pleasure down his spine. He always preferred a little pain with his pleasure and both of them know and utilize that. Seunghyun’s teeth dig into a different spot and Jiyong feels himself getting a little impatient, his dick is aching and with the way they’re working him over it wouldn’t take much to get him off.  
But the moment he reaches for his dick, Youngbae’s hands are suddenly there, grabbing both his wrists and holding them against his chest tight enough that he can’t move. 

“Fuck,” He breathes.

“I though you said you were going to give this to us.” Seunghyun says, and Jiyong almost doesn’t want to look at him but he can’t help himself. Seunghyun face during sex is on a whole other level of attractive. As expected cheeks are slightly flushed and his lips are red and wet and Jiyong can’t help but groan again. “Is that still true?” 

Jiyong nods afraid of the sounds that’ll come out of his mouth if he tries to talk. 

“Then be still.”

Something that sounds suspiciously like a whine works its way out of his throat. Youngbae shifts his grip so he’s holding both of Jiyong’s wrists with one hand. Obviously, Jiyong could break the hold if he wanted to, but it reminds him that he gave them this moment so he doesn’t fight it. Youngbae’s hand rubs over his nipples one more time before sliding down his stomach and into his pants and underwear. He lays his hand over Jiyong’s cock and just holds it. 

Seunghyun, in the meantime, is back to biting his way up Jiyong’s inner thighs. He bites down close to Jiyong’s dick and Jiyong can’t help but buck his hips again. But Yongbae’s grip on his dick doesn’t even let him scrap against the zipper for relief. 

He whines again, he can’t help it, his dick aching and his brain is soaring from the combination of pain and pleasure. He twitches then let’s go, it’s almost like an orgasm, the way his body gets tight then goes loose and pliant, tension fading from his muscles and his mind going blank. 

It must have been what Youngbae was waiting for before he gets a good grip on Jiyong’s dick and starts to stroke him with quick unforgiving motions of his hand. Air leaves Jiyong’s mouth in a rush of sound that he can’t even put a name it. Then Seunghyun leans down and sucks the tip of jiyong cock into his mouth and Jiyong comes for real, his body shivering and pleasure racing along his nerves like lightning.  
The orgasm goes on and on wringing through Jiyong’s body and releasing weeks of built up tension. When it finally fades Jiyong falls back against Youngbae’s chest. Aftershocks jolt through him as he tries to breathe over his pounding heart. 

His mind is blank, and his body feels heavy and relaxed. Jiyong can’t remember the last time he felt so at peace. Youngbae shifts beneath him and distantly he can feel his clothes being removed. Strong arms scoop him up and he cuddles against what feels like Seunghyun’s chest. 

The feeling of sliding into cool sheets rouses him briefly and he feels two bodies slide into bed on either side of him. Arms wind around him and he tucks himself under someone’s chin.  
Tomorrow he’ll wake up and check his schedule, he’ll fall back into his plan for the next few weeks, he’ll make time to go to the studio, and he’ll fall right back into his busy life. 

But for now, for tonight. He’ll fall asleep knowing he’s cared for.


End file.
